Pizza Girl
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: Castiel regains an old love at an embarrassing price! AU! Alt. Uni.


Castiel was annoyed that he had been left babysitting duty by his parents. All he did was come for a simple visit from college at their insistence and instantly he was forced to take care of his annoying little sister. Naomi was a handful and he was so damn happy that he had managed to get her to take a nap.

He hurried towards the door in hopes of getting there before they decided to ring the bell again and chance waking her up. He opened the door as he hastily pulled his sweatpants on but his hand went slack against the door knob when he was met by Meg.

Meg Masters. His girlfriend before he decided to go to Standford and leave her behind in this quaint little town. He stared at the cap on her chestnut brown curls that read "Marco's Pizza" and he frowned when he looked down to find her lips quirked in a bemused smile.

"Surprised?"

He nodded and tried to speak but she cut him to the chase. "Glad to see that you tried to say hi while you were in town. I'm glad to hear how much you still care for me."

She gave him a slight glare but quickly put her icy façade back in place. She lifted up the warm box of pizza and tilted it in his direction. "You gonna stand there and look like a cute little boy who's seen a ghost or are you going to pay me?"

He frowned at hearing her words and instantly felt his full lips pucker. "Meg, I didn't mean to leave you behind I just knew that school was more important than a relationship."

He saw her arched brow twitch, "You have such a way with words. It's always been able to get me all hot and bothered, you know. Made me want to go to my room and touch myself…"

She gave him a tight lipped smile and shoved the box into his arms and passed by him in search of his wallet. He followed her in and closed the door behind him before trailing after her. He placed the pizza on the dining room table and followed her up the stairs. He kept quiet knowing that if he spoke now she might get too angry and wake up Naomi with her yelling. He followed her into his room where he decided he had had enough.

She was rooting through his belongings with a set scowl as he slithered up behind her and trapped her in his arms. She struggled against him but none of that deterred him. Rather it encouraged him. He lowered his lips towards her ear and whispered loud enough so that she could hear him over her feminine grunts and mini squeals of anger.

"Shh..Naomi is taking a nap." He pushed her a bit more violently against his chest and nipped the rim of her ear. She quieted down but didn't slump in his arms as her fighting continued. He sighed forlornly and continued to whisper into her ear. At one point she had calmed down enough to hear him and all that was heard were incessant apologies. "I didn't want to leave you behind but it was a scholarship. My parents said I needed to go. I'm sorry Meg. I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry."

She stopped him about a minute later. "Are you really sorry you, dumbass."

"Yes."

"Really? Would you do anything to prove it?"

"Of course."

She turned in his arms and smirked. "Now that's what I like to hear. So what you think you'll just say sorry and I'll fall into your arms yelling how much I missed you? And yell into the sunset how 'I love you, my prince!'"

He shook his head at her angry antics and lowered his head into the hollow where her neck met her shoulder blades. "A kiss and a bit of pizza would be appreciated."

"A kiss to remember you by when you leave me again? You're so generous, darling."

The truth and cruelty in her words made him cringe but he held on tighter and tried to defend himself. He had another reason to come back other than just to take care of his aggravating little sister. "I have an apartment not far from where Standford is and not very far from the Academy of Arts. I know that's where you're applying."

"Want to play house, now do you?"

"Please, will you at the very least consider?"

She sighed dejectedly before she wrapped her arms around his waist and finally consented. "One thing: I get to have my way with you before you leave. You said you'd do anything didn't you?"

He pulled back and placed their foreheads together staring into her brown eyes. "Yes, I'll do anything you ask except light a circle of fire around me again…"

"So picky, but done _that_ before sooo fine."

She gave him a smile and peeked at him from beneath her lashes. Castiel took the hint and leaned forward before he claimed her lips. He licked her slightly fuller bottom lip before suckling it in his mouth. Meg moaned as she roamed her hands up to sling around his neck. He took control of the situation and grabbed onto her hips and led her towards his bed at the far end of the small room. She threaded her manicured nails through his short cropped hair and trailed her tongue around his teeth.

The back of her calfs hit the low bed and she moved to raise Castiel's shirt off. He helped her before he swung off her cap. Her cold hands burned deliciously against his warm flesh and she gasped as his teeth began to lightly gnaw at her jugular.

Xox

They lay panting underneath his sheets. When he felt like he could move again he slid out of her slick entrance before wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "You didn't use a condom."

"Does it matter, Meg?"

She shrugged and pressed her back closer to his lean build. She whimpered a little as his lax cock made contact with her butt. His calloused palm settled against her wet sex while his other arm became a cushion for her head. He continued to lay openmouthed kisses against her shoulder blades as he rubbed her core teasingly.

"The pizzas probably cold."

"We'll heat it up."

"I didn't do my other runs so I think I just got fired.

"It was worth it in the end. We could look for another job in California."

"You're really thinking about this." She choked back a cry as his finger slipped into her hot vagina and she felt her walls clench vigorously at the abrupt entrance. She tilted her head back and pulled his face closer to her lips as she bent her knee. She smirked up at him before she slammed their lips together. "Ready for another round so fast?"

* * *

Castiel glared at his girlfriend from underneath the ridiculous costume he wore. "Hey, you made me lose my job and you said you'd do anything."

He growled before doing what he was told. He walked to the middle of the sidewalk and lifted his stinger in the air. His arms moved in front of him merrily. "I'm a little bee! A friendly little bee!"

He shook his butt for emphasis. "I got a mean stinger but I'm not all bad!"

He hopped on one leg and leaned down to talk to a little girl. "A bee! A bee! I'm just a little bee!"

He heard the loud shout from his domineering girlfriend to sound happier and did as she told. "I'm a little bee! I'm nice and I'm friendly! Don't get too close cause then I might get really scared~"

"Sting, sting, sting! No, no, no!"

He started the ridiculous dance over again as the music behind him restarted. Meg was lucky that he cared so much and that she was pregnant or else he'd chew her out!

"I'm a little bee! A friendly little bee!"

_A/N: Not my best work but I think I got the sniveling Cas just right... Maybe. Castiel is really hard to capture unless he's insane and all._


End file.
